


Милый мой

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Милый мой

Милый,  
А, милый,  
Между нами хоть что-то осталось?

Я понимаю, мы не виделись давно,  
Но неужели ты и впрямь не хочешь  
Сказать мне, что произошло?

Какая пропасть разразилась между нами?  
Какой чертой нам развели пути?  
Хотя, быть может, мы виноваты сами,  
Что не сумели вместе всё пройти?

А может это я желала больше,   
Чем мог ты, милый мой, мне дать?

А может ты не помнишь меня больше  
Иль у кого-то получилось твоё сердце у меня украсть?

Но, милый,   
Милый мой,  
Я не жалею, так много ты успел мне показать.  
Так много про тебя и про себя узнала,  
Могу слова лишь благодарности сказать.

Мы ничего и никому не обещали,  
Но руки исцарапаны опять.  
Ты не переживай,  
Я сильная,   
Ты знаешь.

Милый,   
Милый мой,  
Ты обещаешь, попрощавшись, никогда меня не забывать?


End file.
